The invention relates to a method for encoding sound received as a stream of multibit samples while inserting buffed channel bits. Such a method has been described in a publication by M. A. Gerzon and P. G. Craven, `A High-Rate Buried Channel for Audio CD`, preprint 3551 of the Audio Eng. Soc. Conv. Berlin, March 1993. See also International Patent application WO 94/03988, priority Aug. 5, 1992, published Feb. 17, 1994 to the same authors. The first reference bases on a relatively simple way of adding a buried channel through subtractively dithered noise-shaped quantization. Although the added feature allows for enhancing the transmitted high quality sound by a buried channel, the present inventors have discovered that the reference does not fully exploit the potentials of the `subtraction` principle, which omission leads to either a lower than optimum transfer capacity of the burled channel, or alternatively, to a lower than intended residual perceptive quality of the originally high-quality sound, for example CD sound, but not being limited thereto.